Neverland
by The Wolf Who Writes
Summary: Mia Jones is a tomboy. All she wants is to be free. When her father goes to Neverland to look for a cure, she goes with him. There, she meets Peter Pan, and finds more than freedom...
1. Part 1: Chapter 1: Mia

**Hi people. I am back. This is Neverland, my OUAT fanfiction. I wont update the next chapter until I have 3 comments and 100 views. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Mia

My father got a letter in the mail.

It was a very important letter. After all, if the King requests your presence, you should be excited.

I went with him to see the King, not because I wanted to, but because my father made me. I was to be married to the prince, who is ten years older than me. He made me go see my fiancé.

But, just because I had to see him, it doesn't mean I have to look nice.

I am a tomboy, so I just put on a pair of pants, a shirt and went to see my dad.

"Mia!" He exclaimed. "You don't wear dirty pants when you are going to see the King!"

I groaned. It was bad enough that I was the prettiest girl in all of England, but I had to wear _dresses._

"I am not changing," I sighed.

"Why must you fight?" He asked me for the millionth time. "You are the probably the luckiest girl in England, and you don't care!"

I groaned again. Every girl envied me because I was to be the queen. If I could, I would throw that life away. I don't want any of this.

I want to be free.

"I. Am. Not. Changing. Into. A. Dress." I said carefully.

"Then at least change your pants," He sighed. He knew it would take forever to get me into a dress.

I sighed, then went up to change.

When I came back down, he sighed, then opened the door.

The ride to the castle was boring. I had to sit in the carriage and be a "proper lady."

My father sighed with longing as we approached the castle.

I never liked the castle. My whole life was a cage, and this place was no different. This one just looked nicer.

We walked in.

A servant came to us.

"The King will be ready momentarily." He said and walked away.

I sat and waited for a while.

"Mia?" a voice said.

I turned around. The prince was standing there.

"Hi," I sighed, not bothering to make myself presentable.

"We are to be married in two years, are we not?"

"Yes," I said carefully. "Are you saying that you want to call it off?" Even I could hear the tiny bit of hope in my voice.

"No," He said. "I just thought you might want to get used to wearing this."

He handed me a ring with a large diamond in it.

"Thanks," I said as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

He nodded, then walked away.

"Why don't you like him?" My father asked.

"He is a spoiled little brat," I said quietly.

"He is the future king, let alone your future husband!"

"I don't care," I said sadly. "I don't want this."

He was about to yell at me some more, but a servant came in.

"He is ready."

We went in.

"Hello Mia. Hello Liam."

I nodded and folded my arms. My father bowed.

"Captain Liam, I have a job for you," The King handed him a envelope. "There is a cure on a certain island. The envelope contains all the information, including what you need too look for."

"Now," He continued. "Who are you going to take?"

"My brother, Killian Jones, will be my first mate," My father started. He then started listing other crew members.

"Hold on," I said, butting in. "You forgot me."

"I am not taking you," He said.

"But, if I am to be the future queen, shouldn't I do something to help my people?" I smirked. I knew this would get the King on my side.

"She wins. She can go." The King said.

My father bowed. I smiled at the King.

We left, and I started to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Mia

**Hi people. I didn't expect to be this popular. This time, in order for me to update, I need at least six comments in all. I also read the comments, so please give me constructive criticism (constructive being the key word here). **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Mia

I spent the next three days packing.

When the day finally came, I wore a blue tunic. That was as close to a dress as I will go.

But, I wore some worn out brown boots and white leggings.

I sat on my bed, excited for the adventure that will come.

"MIA!" My father yelled. "TIME TO GO!"

I bolted out of my room and down the stairs. The carriage was here, and I couldn't wait to get on the ship.

* * *

My uncle was waiting there. He didn't fight with me as much, but he was obsessed with "good form."

He was criticizing someone about rum when we arrived.

He looked over in our direction.

"Liam!" He bowed to my father/his brother. "And hello to you to, Mia."

"Hello uncle."

"How much did your father pay you to get into that outfit?"

I smiled. "Something cool from the place we are going."

"That seems fair."

We walked to the boat. The Jolly Roger was large, and I even had my own cabin, though I would much rather stay above deck.

At sunset, my father called everyone to the deck.

"Release the Pegasus Sail!" He called.

The crew released a white sail with a jet black pegasus on it.

After a while, I noticed we weren't on the water.

I looked over the edge of the boat. We were flying.

"Captain! Where do we go?" My uncle asked.

"See the north star?"

He nodded.

"Go to the second star to the right, and we sail straight on 'till morning!"

We turned. We were really flying.

I looked down below us. The water looked black, but the stars and moon made it sparkle.

"MIA!" My father yelled. "Get below deck! It is time for dinner, and you could fall off the boat!"

I groaned.

* * *

"Why were you hanging over the side of the boat?"

I sighed. "I just wanted to see the ocean. I am still trying to wrap my mind around the flying ship."

"Still," My uncle said. "You need to stay safe."

I nodded. My uncle was my favorite family member.

My father threw down his spoon in anger. "I still can't believe the King let you come. He didn't even negotiate! He just said 'you can go."

"He didn't negotiate because he knew I would ramble on for five hours, giving my honest opinions and reasons why I need to go!"

I got up. "I'm going to bed."


	3. Chapter 3: Mia

**Hi people. I finally updated! Yay! I need nine comments to update again. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Mia

"LAND HO!"

My father's yell made me jump.

I groaned. I was tired. I was cold. I was hungry. I almost wished I was at the castle.

I got dressed. Since I was exploring an Island today, I wore boots, pants, and a shirt. The only jewel I wore was the diamond ring.

I ate a hurried breakfast. By the time I finished, we landed in the water.

I ran up to the deck and to my father.

"Father, what is that island?" I asked, pointing at the island in the distance.

"That, darling, is Neverland. That is where we will find what the King wants."

"What does the King want?" My uncle butted in.

My father opened the envelope. He pulled out a piece of parchment with a plant on it.

"This plant, dreamshade. It can cure anything."

We docked on Neverland.

My uncle and brother started to get off. I followed them.

"Mia, no. You are not coming."

"You can't stop me." I kept walking. My uncle rolled his eyes.

We started looking for the plant.

"This is hopeless," I wined. "We are never going to find it."

"Are you three lost? You look lost to me."

We whipped around. My uncle and brother drew their swords. I, having no weapon, picked up a rock.

A young boy was standing there. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore a brown/green get up, and some dirty brown shoes.

He was quite cute. Or at least, cuter than the prince.

"Hello boy," My father said, putting his sword away. "We are here on a mission from the King."

"There are no kings in Neverland. Just me."

"Just you?" I questioned. "Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Very." He said. "But I am free of everything, so it isn't that bad."

"Free?" That did it. He caught my attention.

"Maybe you can help us," My father said before I could say anything else. "We are looking for something on this island."

"Let me see." My father handed him the paper.

"Dreamshade? That is the deadliest plant on the island. Your king must be pretty ruthless." He smirked.

"It is medicine."

"It is doom. Why start a war when you can kill an entire army with the sap of one plant."

"Maybe we should trust him," I suggested. "After all, he has been on the island longer than us."

The boy smirked (god damn that stupid/cute smirk), then disappeared.

"Whatever. We are going to keep looking for this plant." My father started walking.

* * *

We climbed a cliff. Sure enough, the plant was there.

"Maybe we shouldn't take any. Maybe it is a poison." My uncle said cautiously.

"Nonsense." My father cut off a branch from the plant. He cut his skin with a thorn.

After a few seconds, he fell to the ground, shaking.

"Liam!" My uncle knelt beside him.

"You should've listened."

The boy was here.

"Just because I want you off my island, I will help you. The water in that cave is a cure for the poison. However, there will be a price."

He pointed at a cave. My uncle ran in to it.

"Father," I knelt beside him. "I love you. But, I want to be free. That is something you can't give me. "

I ran away from the area, climbed down the cliff, and ran into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4: Mia

**Hi people. Okay, only three people are commenting. As much as I like the fans, I wish that more people commented. I need at least twelve comments to update again. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Mia

I ran, and ran, and ran, and, I think you can guess, ran.

I found a large pine tree and climbed up it. My father would never look for me in one of these. Hopefully.

After a while, I noticed I was still wearing the ring. The ring the brat prince gave me. The ring that said I was his.

"No, I'm not." I whispered. I tore it from my finger and threw it far away.

"What a shame," A voice said. "That was a pretty ring."

I looked up. The boy from earlier was on my upper right, smirking.

"I don't wear jewelry." I said. "Who are you?"

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" He mocked.

I nodded.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

"Funny name."

"Why are you here?" Peter asked. "Shouldn't you be with your father?"

"No," I said. "I am running away."

"Why?" He said. He disappeared and reappeared next to me.

"Well, it's a long story."

"Tell me anyway."

I told him about my life. When I was done, Peter smirked.

"What girl doesn't want to marry a prince?"

"Me," I said. "I am the kind of girl that doesn't want to marry a prince."

"Your different."

"Is that bad?"

"No."

"Good."

We probably would've talked more, but we heard rustling.

"If that is my father, tell him I am dead," I whispered to Peter. I got up, and jumped down from the tree, and climbed one that would hide me better.

He nodded, then jumped down from the tree.

"You looking for someone?"

My father and uncle appeared.

"Yes. Have you seen my daughter, Mia?"

"Yes, sadly. She was running and ran into some mermaids. They drowned her."

"You didn't save her? Bad form!"

"By the time I got to her, she was dead."

My father started crying. They went back to the ship, and left. Gone forever.

"I can't believe it," I whispered. "I'm free."

"Yes you are," Peter said, taking my hand. "It is good that you're here. I was getting pretty lonely."

"I'd be lonely too, if I live alone on this island."

"Yes. Do you know why people call this place Neverland?"

"No. Why?"

"Because," He lowed his voice, as if someone was listening to our conversation. "In Neverland, anything is possible, even flying. You never grow up, and it is fun and games all day and all night."

I was shocked.

"How old were you, you know, when you came here."

"I was 18, and that was 100 years ago."

I nodded.

"Mia," Peter whispered. I looked at him.

"Do you want to fly?"

A smile crept across my face.

He took out a small jar with green dust in it.

"Think of a happy thought," He said as she sprinkled the dust over us.

We started to rise up in the air. He took my hand, and we soared up into the night sky.

He showed me around the island, and I felt something I have never felt before in my life.


	5. Chapter 5: Peter

**Hi people. Just so you know, Peter Pan is NOT Rumple's dad in this story. I found that gross and creepy. Anyway, I need fifteen comments before I update again. ****Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Pan

Mia is different.

When I lived in the regular world, I met many girls. They all wanted the same thing: To get married, be rich, and basically do nothing.

But Mia, she is different. All she wants is to be free.

I saw the expression on her face when I first told her that I lived here alone and that I was free of every responsibility. I could tell she would do anything to trade places with me.

She would do anything for freedom. She abandoned her only family for it.

But I am glad she is here. I was getting lonely.

On the second day she was here, I showed her skull rock.

We sat down in one of the eyes.

"How did you come here?" She asked me.

"Well, when I didn't live in Neverland, I lived in someplace called the Enchanted Forest," I started.

"My parents beat me, so, when I turned 18, I finally had the guts to run away. I found something called a Magic Bean, and it transported me to Neverland."

"So," I said, trying to change the subject. There was another part of the story that I didn't want tell her. "What are the people in your world like?"

"Well, they boys get to do whatever they like. They can fight in wars, be irresponsible, and be free. The girls," Mia said. "We have little or no freedom. Most of them like that. Those girls are idiots. They just want to wear fancy clothes, expensive jewelry, and be rich."

"Just like the girls in my town, you know, before I came here."

She laughed. She was quite beautiful when she smiled.

"Why did the prince want you?"

Her face fell. Clearly, she didn't like telling this story.

"Two years ago, when I was fourteen, the prince and king were going through the villages. The prince spotted me, and immediately wanted me to be his queen."

"Every girl in the town was jealous," Mia continued. "They called me spoiled. I never wanted this. I never wanted to be the 'pretty one.' I wanted something else."

"Well, now you have it," I smirked.

"Yes, now I have it." Her smile returned, and she gazed off into the distance. A feeling that I have never felt before filled me.

* * *

One month later, I decided to give her something.

"A mirror," She smirked.

"Look, I know how much you don't like looking at yourself. But this mirror isn't for looking at yourself with. It is magic. You can watch over people with it."

"Thank you," She whispered. She gazed into the mirror longingly,

"Thinking about your family?"

"I am just wondering how much they miss me."

"Well, lets see the prince."

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? He is the last person that I want to see."

"I want to see one of the reasons why you wanted freedom."

She nodded. "Show me the prince!"

An image of a spoiled little brat appeared.

"I want her!" He wined. His father sighed.

"I know, son. However, the father is dead and her uncle is a pirate. We can't have you marry into a tainted line."

"Besides," The king continued. "They say Mia died on the island."

The prince nodded. "I will kill the person who killed her."

The image faded.

"That is him," Mia nodded.

"If I knew that was what you were going to marry, I might of taken you out of there myself," I said.

She smiled at that.


	6. Chapter 6: Mia

**Hi people. Alright, just warning you, you aren't going to hear about the prince until much later. Anyway, I need eighteen comments in all to update again. I hope you have a wonderful day.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Mia

Two months later, a boy washed up on shore.

He was tall, scarred, passed out, and barely breathing.

I found him when I was walking around the beach.

"Oh my god!" I cried. I ran to him, and dragged him further onto the beach. "PETER!"

"Yes?" Peter appeared right next to me.

"This kid…I don't know what to do…Help!"

Using magic, he got the water out of the boy's lungs.

Coughing and sputtering, the boy woke up. "What?"

"Thank the lord you are alive!" I hugged him. I have seen people die. No, it wasn't my mother. It was a friend.

"Umm, thanks," I got off of him.

"What is your name?" Peter asked.

"Felix."

"Well Felix, welcome to Neverland."

We showed Felix around the island.

"This is nice, but I still think I am dead."

"Why do you think that?" I asked him.

"Because, all my life, I wanted to get away form my parents. And now," He looked around. "I am free."

"I feel you, buddy. I wanted to be free also." Something clicked in my mind. "Peter, can I talk to you for a minute?"

We walked over to a corner. "What?"

"Maybe we can, you know, take unloved boys here. Give them a family. Something to live for."

"What about girls?"

"There are not many girls like me out there. Besides, I can't stand hanging out with other girls. All they want to talk about is dresses and boys and who-is-dating-who."

"Good point. Maybe I can enchant my pipes. That way, when I play a certain tune, boys who feel unloved and lost will come."

"Great idea," I then did something incredibly stupid. I kissed his cheek quickly. When he blushed, I ran back into my cabin.

"Mia?"

Pan stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just-"

"Mia," He said again, and kissed me full on the lips.

It was my turn to turn red.

"I need to go," He whispered. "I am going to save some kids."

He flew off.

When he came back, ten boys were with him.

"Wow," Felix said. "That is a lot of kids."

For years, we built up our group, the 'Lost Boys.'


	7. Chapter 7: Peter

**Hi people. Alright, I need AT LEAST 21 comments to update again. Have a good day!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Peter

"Master?"

My shadow came to me one night.

"Yes?"

"You are running out of time."

That scared me. I wanted to stay young forever.

"Is there a way to become immortal?"

"Yes. You need to take the heart of the truest believer. That heart will let you live forever. It will also make you invincible. However, the person who owns the heart will die once you take the heart."

"Who owns this heart?"

The Shadow gave me a photo.

"Henry Mills. Birth mother: Emma Swan. Adoptive mother: Regina Mills. Also known as the Evil queen. Wow, that kid has a strange family."

"You will need to tell Mia."

"Since when do you care? You wanted her off the island for as long as I can remember."

"I still do. However, If she is gone, you will go after her. Also, she could help."

I nodded.

I went back to the camp. The boys were dancing around the fire. Our newest lost boy, Baelfire, or Bae, was here. He was one only ones not dancing. Felix never dances, and Mia has, how she puts it, 'two left feet,' so she wasn't dancing. Instead, she was talking to Bae. Apparently, she is the only one Bae likes.

"Hey Mia?"

"Yes Peter?"

"Can you come with me to Skull Rock?"

"What if Hook sees me?" She asked worriedly.

Hook, or her uncle, has returned to Neverland. He was now a pirate, and wanted revenge on me and the Dark one. Me, for letting Mia die, or that is what he thinks. The Dark One, for killing the woman he loved. It is confusing, but there is no way I am letting Hook see her.

"I won't let him see you," I took her hand, and we soared up into the sky.

Mia loved flying, I could tell. She really loved flying with me, she told me.

We flew to Skull rock, and this time, I let her in.

A large hourglass stood in the center.

"You see that hourglass?" I said.

"I'm not blind. I can see it."

I would've laughed, if the situation wash't that severe.

"That is how much time I have left on Neverland. If it runs out-"

"You will die." Mia said quietly.

"There is a way to stop it," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How?"

"I need the heart of the truest believer. If I take the heart, and the child dies, I will be immortal." I gave her the picture. "And it is not just me who will die. The island will die, along with the boys."

"Lets find him then," She stood up.

"You do understand we will be killing the kid?"

"One life will save many more. I just can't get along with him like a get along with the other boys."

"Yeah."

There was a long, awkward pause.

"You know this is evil, right?"

"Maybe I want to be the villain." she whispered. "Maybe being the villain gets me what I need, and more."

"You needed freedom."

"And I got you." She kissed me.

When we flew back to camp, we got some shocking news.

"Bae is gone. He doesn't want to be a part of this."

"Let him sulk," I said.

For years, we searched for the heart of the truest believer. One day, we found it.


	8. Chapter 8: Mia

**Hi people. Okay, tons of people commented last night. However, I am not going to update for a while, so I am not going to put a limit on it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Mia

"Okay, Peter, when will Greg and Tamara get here with the boy?"

"Right about…" He paused. A shiver went up his spine. "Now."

"Good."

"Felix!" Peter called. Felix had become Pan's right hand man, so he led most of the hunting groups. "Take your group to meet Greg and Tamara.

"Yes," Felix said. The group left.

"Alright, Mia, you know what to do, right?"

"I sure do." I said.

"Still have the flask?"

I looked at the string tied around my neck. "Yes."

"Good."

I ran off into the woods.

After a while, I spotted smoke in the distance. Greg and Tamara.

Once I got close enough, I heard a conversation.

"How are we getting home?" A female voice asked. That was Tamara.

"He he. You're not going home," Felix said.

"Then you are not getting the boy," a male voice said. Greg.

Felix laughed, and the shadow came down from the sky and took Greg's shadow.

"RUN!" Tamara shouted. I hear footsteps come closer and closer.

I grabbed someone's shoulder, covered his mouth, and we watched the Lost Boys pass us.

When they were gone, I took my hand away from his mouth.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. "Are you a lost boy?"

I put down my hood. He looked at me with shock.

"You're a girl," Henry said.

"Thanks for that observation, Captain Obvious," I smirked.

"But Pan…"

"Only takes boys? Yeah, I didn't come here because I wanted to, unlike the boys. I was kidnapped by Pan," I spat. I was a good actress.

"Why?"

"My pretty face? I don't know, but that didn't stop Pan from taking me."

"Well, my family is coming for me. Maybe they can help you too."

"You better hope they don't. If Pan wants you, he WILL get you. If someone is in his way, he will kill that person."

"Why didn't you escape?"

"I tried," I took my necklace and showed him the small jar on the string. "Pixie dust. I stole it from Pan. I got it so I could fly home. It doesn't work though. So, I am stuck here, running from Lost Boys."

"If there is no way out of the island, how are you here? Shouldn't you be with Pan?"

"I took refuge in the Echo Caves. Nobody, not even Pan, can track you in there." I stood up. "Lets go there. We will both be safe from Pan."

Henry got up, and we started running.

* * *

"Can we take a break?"

"We are really close," I protested.

"Please," Henry moaned.

I sighed, then sat down on a log.

"How long have you been here?" Henry asked.

"A couple hundred years."

"Is your name Wendy?"

"No. My name is Mia."

"Do you have siblings?"

"No, why?"

"I am just trying to figure out why Pan kidnapped you."

"I am still trying to figure it out. He never told me."

"It had to because you are pretty," Henry said. "He probably wouldn't kidnap anyone without a reason."

"Once we get to the caves, we can talk about reasons why Pan kidnapped me," I sighed.

We started running again.

* * *

"We are getting close," I whispered. An arrow whizzed by my head and hit a tree.

"Mia, long time, no see."

Felix stood there, smirking. This wasn't part of the script!

"Pan will be quite happy you didn't get yourself killed," He whispered. "Your punishment would be, severe. After all, you have evaded him for 40 years."

"Oh, and look," Felix smirked. "The boy is here to."

I threw a rock. It hit his stomach. He doubled over. I have to remember to say sorry to him, even though he deserved it.

"Run!" I grabbed Henry's hand. "They know where I hide!"

We kept running and came upon a cliff.

"That is it, we are done for. Maybe if I give Pan the dust, he won't kill us," I sobbed. "I'll be back where I started: Pan's little prisoner."

"No, I won't let that happen," Henry said. He ripped the jar from my neck and took off the cork. "We are going to fly."

"It doesn't work!"

"You need to believe," Henry said, grabbing my hand.

"I definitely do not believe, especially after breaking my arm on my attempt to get out of this hell hole!"

"Get ready to jump," Henry, still holding my hand, started running.

The dust flew out of the jar, and we were flying.

We flew around Neverland. I found a clearing and pointed to it. We had a rocky landing.

"See," Henry said. "If you believe, anything can happen."

"You couldn't be more right Henry," I smirked.

"What? I never told you my name," Henry stammered. "You lied to me! You are working for Pan!"

"Not exactly," I sighed. "I work WITH Pan, not for.

On que, Peter came from the shadows.

"Hey Mia," He smirked.

"Hey Peter," I smiled.

"You weren't supposed to throw a rock at Felix," He said.

"He wan't supposed to come out from the shadows."

We turned back to Henry, who was frozen with shock.

"But how…" Henry stammered.

"Lets make it a game," Peter smirked. "A puzzle to solve."

"Why did you tell Greg and Tamara that magic was bad?"

"It is much easier to get people to hate something, than to believe."

I coughed.

"Unless you act like her." Peter said gesturing to me. "In that case, it is really easy to get someone to believe."

"Can we talk later. It is the middle of the night, and I am tired," I yawned, just when Henry was about to say something.

Peter nodded. "Come on out boys!"

The Lost boys came out from the shadows and surrounded Henry.

"Lets play!"

They whacked Henry over the head with a club, and he was out.

"Hey, Felix?"

"What?"

"Sorry about the rock," I smirked.

"I deserved it."

We carried Henry back to camp.


	9. Chapter 9: Mia

**Hi people. You know what, I am going to stop putting limits on how many comments I get before I update. I did it so I could have a little bit of time to write and edit my next chapter, but, you know what? Now I am going to update any damn time I want.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Mia

I built, or wished, for a tent for Henry.

"I'll be there when he wakes up," I told Peter. "If I can get him to trust you, it will make things so much easier for the both of us."

"Good plan," Peter smirked. "But you need to do some other things too."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, his parents are here," Peter lowered his voice. "Along with Hook."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to stay safe. I have no idea what would happen if I lost you," His voice lowered to a whisper.

"I can fight!" I complained, not bothering to lower my voice.

"As I said before, Hook is part of the group. He thinks you are dead."

"At least let me spy on them. I could know their weaknesses, and it will be much easier to defeat them then," I said.

"All my years with you taught me that you are going to spy on them anyway," Peter smirked. "So yes. Just don't get caught."

"Smart move," I kissed him. "I going to check on Henry."

I grabbed some breakfast and went to check on Henry.

He was still asleep, so I set the breakfast down and started reading.

I must've dosed off at one point, because a loud groan woke me up.

"I see that you are awake," I smiled at him. "Here, I got you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Henry retorted.

"Just because you are here, it doesn't mean you can go on a hunger strike," I shot back.

He sat up and started eating.

"Thank you," I said when he finished.

"Why are you here?" Henry asked.

"Because I wanted to check on you."

"No, I mean in Neverland," Henry said. "There are no lost girls, only lost boys."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. I didn't want to talk about abandoning my father.

"So, you were kidnapped by Pan?" Henry said. "Maybe that is why you lied to me. You were threatened."

"What? No!" I said. "I came here because I wanted freedom, and only Peter could give me that."

"Why did you lie to me then?"

"I needed to test you."

"Why?"

"Now that, is for Peter to explain."

"But you know."

I nodded.

There was a long, awkward, silence.

"How did you get to Neverland?" Henry asked.

"I abandoned my dying father." I said simply, looking away from Henry.

"Why?" Henry said, appalled. "He was your family!"

"If I stayed with him, I would've married someone I didn't love. Peter," I stopped, remembering the day. "He gave me something no one else could give me."

"And that was?"

"Freedom. And love." I whispered.

Henry probably would've said something, but Peter came in.

"Well, look who is up," He smirked.

"I should go," I said, leaving the tent.


	10. Chapter 10: Peter

**Hi people. I have nothing to say, other than:**

**1\. I changed my name. I am no longer TheZeldaQueen. I am The Wolf Who Writes.**

**2\. Zetra Emblem, thank you for saying I am a great writer. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Peter

"Why am I here?" Henry asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," I sighed.

"Please, answer it."

"You have the heat of the truest believer." I said simply. "You are destined to save magic."

"But…"

"No buts." I said. "Bye."

And I ran out of there.

I noticed Mia was gone.

"Where is Mia?" I asked one of the lost boys.

"Oh, once she heard that his parents were here, she immediately went to find them."

I nodded, then teleported near the camp where they were.

The group was sleeping. There were two black haired girls, a pirate, a prince, and some blond woman.

I noticed Mia in the middle of the camp, messing with their stuff.

"Mia," I mouthed. She looked at me.

I pointed to a tree, then to the blond woman, then to myself.

She nodded, then scrambled up a tree.

After a while, I heard crying. The blond one heard it too, because she got up.

Looking around for a weapon, which Mia had expertly hidden, she grabbed a stick and went in my direction.

Once she was close enough, I started talking to her.

"I wonder why they can't hear the crying," I said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" I mocked. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

At once, she pushed me against a tree and held the stick at my throat.

"Where is Henry?"

"You've got fire," I smirked. "You remind me of someone."

"Where is my son?"

"Ah, you are Emma," I said.

"Answer the god damned question!"

"Henry is still alive, if that is what you are wondering."

"Why did you take him?"

"He is a very special boy, Emma."

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't answer the question."

"Well, if you take the sick off my throat, I can help you find Henry."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Emma, I may not be the most," I smirked. "Well behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my word."

She backed up, and I handed her a piece of parchment.

She looked at it. "There is nothing on it."

"Ah yes. You will only be able to find the location of Henry, when you stop denying who you really are."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You see, it is not about when you find him." I said. "It's how."

I vanished, reappeared at the branch Mia was on, grabbed her hand, then we both teleported to our camp.

"You could've got caught," I said.

"But I didn't. I pretty much know the whole island, so I can hide anywhere."

"Good. Here," I gave her a black cuff. "This will enable me to here what is going on in their camp."

She put it on. "Thank you."

I kissed her, then went to check on Henry.


	11. Chapter 11: EMMA

**Hi people. Okay, This is by far my most popular story. I am so glad people like it, so, I REALLY hope you like this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: EMMA

"PEOPLE!"

Everyone woke up.

"Emma! What is going on?" Mary Margret said. David was already nodding back to sleep, and Regina looked about ready to kill me.

"Where are the weapons?"

"There are right…Where the bloody hell are the weapons?" Hook asked.

"Maybe Pan hid them when he visited me."

"Wait, Pan visited you?"

I told them about my encounter with Pan.

"So he gave you a map?" Regina said.

I nodded.

"As confusing as that is, I am trying to figure out who else he has met." Hook said.

"What?"

"Emma, you said that Pan said that you remind him of someone else. As far as I know, he hated Wendy and there has been no other girl on the island," Hook said. I knew he was lying, but I decided to let it drop.

"Maybe before he came to the island, there was a girl he liked," I suggested.

"Pan can love?" Regina said mockingly.

"Anyone can love," David said.

"Okay, while you guys figure out who it could be, I will figure out the map," I walked over to a nearby rock and stared at the map.

"Hey! Found the weapons!" There was a small hole under the rock, and the swords and knives were sticking out of it.

* * *

"Emma, you have been staring at the map for over two hours."

"Okay, I have an idea." I took a breath. "My name is Emma Swan."

Nothing happened.

"Pan's riddles are usually much harder than that," Hook said.

"My mother and father are Snow White and Prince Charming, which, apparently, makes me the product of true love," I continued. "And I am the…"

I stopped.

"The…" David prompted.

"Come on, you don't have to be embarrassed to say it," Mary Margret said.

"Say what?" Hook asked.

"The S word." Regina sighed.

I took a breath. "And I am the savior."

Nothing happened.

"Oh, move over!" Regina pushed me out of the way and cast a spell on the map. It glowed gold, floated, and started going forward.

"It will take us to Pan," Regina said smugly. She started following it.

We started following her.

* * *

The map fell to the ground.

"We are here," Regina smiled.

"Thanks," I looked around. A little boy was standing in the clearing. Henry.

"Henry!" I yelled.

He turned around. It wasn't Henry.

"Hi Emma," Pan smirked.

"Where is Henry?" I drew my sword.

"You broke the rules," Pan started walking. "That's not fair. Bad form. I expected more from you captain."

"Give us Henry," David said.

"No."

Lost boys cam out from the woods. Two stood beside Pan. One had scars all over his face, and I couldn't see the other person's face, because his hood was pulled far over it. He had a black cuff and was holding a bow and arrow.

"Cheaters never win, Emma," He smirked, and the black cuff boy fired an arrow.

That was when all Hades broke loose.

Regina stared firing spells at lost boys. Hook and scar-face boy were talking and fighting at the same time.

Black-cuff boy fired an arrow at Mary Margret. David pushed her out of the way, and the arrow cut his coat.

I tackled a lost boy. I was about to kill him when I saw the fear in the boy's eyes.

I let him go, and he ran behind Pan.

"Emma, you will know the location of Henry when you stop denying who you really are," Pan said. They left, and we went back to camp.

* * *

"Emma, are you okay?"

I was sitting on the rock, staring at the map.

"Yeah."

"Why did you spare the kid?"

"Because, when I looked in his eyes," I chocked up. "I say an orphan, just like me. Alone. Lost. Having this feeling that no one would love them. An orphan."

I sobbed on my mother's shoulder.

"Emma," Mary Margret whispered. "Look."

I looked down at the map. Sure enough, there was a map of Neverland, and an X marked the spot on one of the places.

"Mary-"

"It's okay," She said.

"I'm gonna find food," I got up and found a berry bush.

"Congratulations on finding out who you really are," Pan's voice said. "Can I call you lost girl? There is only one other, so be proud."

"Call me what you want. Nothing is going to stop me from finding my son."

"You know, there was a reason I tested you."

"And why was that?"

"You still haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you."

"What ever," I got up.

"Emma, when this is over, you won't just feel like an orphan," Pan call out to me. "You'll be one."


	12. Chapter 12: Mia

**Hi people. Okay, this chapter is just filler, because I couldn't think of anything else to write.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Mia.

I stalked Emma and the group.

"Alright, Pan's camp is just over…WHAT!"

I nearly fell out of the tree I was in.

"What is it, Swan?" Hook, my uncle, asked.

"The camp…I don't know…He knows…IT MOVED!"

Trying hard not to laugh, I hopped from tree to tree, trying to find the place where the camp was.

"You know, you should give me a ten minute warning before you move the camp."

"I'm sorry," Peter mocked.

"Oh, I forgive you," I smiled.

"Good." He sighed with relief. "Emma's reaction when I moved the camp was hilarious."

"Yes. I nearly fell out of the tree laughing."

He kissed me. "Could you talk to Henry? He still hates me."

I nodded, grabbed some food, then left to find the sulking Henry.

"Hey kid, catch."

I tossed him an apple.

"I don't like apples," Henry said.

"Welcome to the club," I said.

"You don't either?"

"Hate them. Peter and the Lost boys think I am crazy for not."

I sat down beside him.

"I noticed your the only one besides Felix that calls him 'Peter,' not 'Pan.'"

"The people closest to him call him 'Peter.'"

Henry nodded.

"Thinking of your family?"

"Yeah. My mother is coming. Both of them."

"Henry, they are not coming," I said gently.

"How should you know? You abandoned your family."

"Henry, listen to me," I said forcefully, but gently at the same time. "The boys who were taken here had no home. They were abandoned. Sometimes, their parents found them, but they pushed them away, not forgiving them for giving them up. When they came here, they said that they found a home. With me and Peter."

"So, you are their mother?" Henry suggested.

"Something like that," I laughed.

There was a long pause, as we watched the boys goof off.

"Why don't you join them," I offered.

"Are you?"

I shook my head. "I have work to do."

And with that, I got up, and went to spy on his family.


	13. Chapter 13: Emma

**Hi people. Okay, I am not going to update for a few days, so...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: EMMA

Hook wanted to take us somewhere.

He lead us through the jungle.

"Where are we going?" Regina groaned.

"Okay, you know how no one leaves Neverland without Pan's permission?"

We nodded.

"Well, there was only one who left without Pan's permission. I am taking you to where he hid."

"Who was he?"

"Baelfire."

Hook lead us to a cliff. He grabbed a rope.

"Emma, please."

I went to help him, but David stopped me.

"Let me," He went to Hook. They started talking, so I decided to talk to Regina.

"Hey," I said.

"Do you have the feeling that something is watching us?" She asked.

I nodded.

She was about to say something about that, when the door opened.

We went in.

It was a tidy little place.

"Look around," Mary Margret said as she lit candle inside half a coconut. "There may be something useful."

Later, I found half a coconut with a few holes in the top.

"What's this?"

"Maybe it is a tiny colander,"

"Yes, because pr-teen Baelfire probably made lots of pasta," Regina said sarcastically.

"Hold on,"I said. "Hand me the candle."

Mary-Margret handed me the candle. I place the two halts together.

"Am I supposed to be impressed that you made a nightlight?" Regina mocked.

I looked up.

"Look," I said. "Stars."

Everyone except Hook looked up.

"Hook, look at this," David said. "Hook?"

Hook was staring at something in a box.

"Hook, what is it?"

He took the thing out of the box. It was an engagement ring with a large diamond in it.

"Hook, what is this about?" Mary Margret asked gently.

"Mia," He said quietly. "Out of everyone on the island, he found it."

"Who is Mia?"

"Mia, was my niece," He sobbed. I have never seen Hook cry. He must be really upset.

"What happened?"

"She was my brother's daughter," Hook said. "She was there when I first came to Neverland."

"Maybe she was the person Pan was talking about."

"No," Hook shook his head. "She died on the island. Pan said he saw mermaids drown her, but I don't believe that. I think Pan killed her."

"Add that to the list on why we need to kill Pan," I said. "But right now, honor your niece's memory by helping us figure out why Neal made this."

Hook looked up. "It is a map. I taught him to navigate using the stars."

"So, you can read it?"

"Sadly, no. You see, I also taught him about secrecy."

"So, the only person who can read this, is dead."


	14. Chapter 14: Peter

**Hi people. I hope you have a great day!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Peter

A shiver went up my spine. Someone new was on the island. Great. We were having a party for Henry. Just my luck that someone new came here.

"Felix!" I called. "Go see who is there."

Felix left.

I went over to Henry.

"Hey kid," I said, sitting down across from him. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't dance," He said.

God, he sounds just like Mia.

"Come on. This party is for you," I said.

"Why?"

"Why? Your the savior! Henry, you are going to save magic!"

"My mom Emma is the savior, not me."

"Because she broke some curse. Big deal."

Henry looked at me like I was crazy.

"Maybe breaking the curse wasn't the great thing she did. Maybe having you, was."

Henry's eyes widened.

"Here, let me play you a tune." I took out my pipes and played the Lost Boy's song.

"I don't here anything."

I put the pipe down. "Huh, You see Henry, only certain boys can hear it."

I probably would've said more, but an upset looking Felix emerged from the woods.

"Excuse me." I went to him.

"What? I know that look. What happened?"

"Baelfire. I am afraid he got away. He was the person who came here."

"Why didn't you catch him?"

"I tried," Felix complained. "I followed his tracks. He found the Dark One, and then I found two of our scouts knocked out."

"So, father and son have boon reunited." I said.

One of the trees shook, and Mia fell out of it.

"Hey people."

"Hey Mia," We said.

"Come on. Lets join the party." I took Mia's hand and lead her to a rock, leaving Felix to watch Henry.

* * *

We were watching the boys goof off when some sleeping dust appeared. All the boys, including Henry, collapsed.

I protected Mia and myself from the dust. When it faded, I heard footsteps.

"Ooh, who could it be?" I got off the rock. "I love guessing games."

More footsteps.

"I guess," I turned around. "The Dark One."

He stood right in front of me.

"I will get my grandchild back." He growled.

"Um, no." I said.

"Little Bae, is that you?" Mia mocked at a tree. Baelfire, or Neal as he liked to be called, came out behind a tree, holding a crossbow.

"Hello Mia," He said.

"Hi Bae," She smiled. "You've grown."

"That is what happens in the real world," Neal said. He then fired an arrow at me.

I caught it. "Have you learned nothing? I will always catch it."

"I know." Bae said. "That is why I didn't coat the tip."

I looked at my hand. Squid ink. Mia's eyes widened and she stood closer to me.

Bae grabbed Henry.

"Are you sure you are really saving him?" Mia asked.

"What do you mean?" Bae asked.

"Oh, you haven't told him?" I said.

"Told me what?"

"The prophecy." I smirked.

"Your father isn't here to save Henry," Mia said."He is here to murder him."

Rumple knocked Mia unconscious.

"Hurt her, and you are dead," I growled. Oh, If I could move, he would be dead already.

"Relax. I just need information." Throwing Mia over his shoulder, he and Bae left.

* * *

It was several hours before the squid ink wore off.

Using magic, I woke the boys up.

"Where's Mia?" Asked our youngest lost boy, Jared. He was only five when he came to Neverland, and Mia was basically his mother.

"Baelfire kidnapped her and Henry," I said. "However, we are going to get them back."

"I want Mia," he sniffed.

Oh boy. I have to listen to this as I save her.

Tapping my cuff, I heard and saw what Mia heard and saw.

Rumple wasn't there. Neal was building a fire. Henry was close to him.

"Can I go now?" Mia asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, you are Pan's weakness."

"Huh," Mia said. "I totally didn't know that."

It was impossible not to miss the sarcasm.

"This place could've been your new home," Mia said. "Why did you leave?"

"I hate Pan. I hated being a lost boy. And, when I was younger, I had the smallest crush on you."

I rolled my eyes. It was very hard NOT to like Mia.

"I didn't know that!" Mia said sarcastically.

By then, I had the basic idea where the hell they were, so I tapped my cuff, and Mia faded.

"Is momma okay?" Jared asked.

"She is alive, if that is what you are wondering."

"Are we going to save her?"

"What? Did you think I was going to leave her and Henry there?"

I gathered a team of lost boys, including Felix and Jared.

"Come on boys. Lets play!"

* * *

"Hello, Baelfire." I came out from behind the trees.

"My name is Neal."

The lost boys came out from the clearing. Felix went to Mia and untied her from the tree she was tied to. Jared then ran straight into her arms.

I called to one of my lost boys. "Get Henry."

He grabbed him.

"I will get my son back, no matter what it takes."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're not getting it." I said. "You got him. I got him back. It's the game."

Mia walked over to me, still holding Jared. "Henry will wake up soon. We need to go."

"So long, Baelfire." Holding Mia's hand, we teleported away.

* * *

Most of the boys were back at camp, dancing around the fire when Henry woke up.

"Hey kid." I sat down next to him. Mia was on the other log, watching the boys dance.

"I heard my dad," Henry said. "He was calling out to me."

"You were dreaming Henry," I said cautiously.

"Yeah. My dad is dead."

"Sometimes, we dream about the stuff we want, love, and need." I tried not to look at Mia when I said that.

I stood up. "I would like to play a song for Henry."

I brought my pipe to my lips.

Henry got up and started dancing. "I can hear it now!"

I smirked.

After a couple rounds around the fire, Henry wanted Mia to dance.

"Um, I have work to do," she stood up.

"Mia, you are not using that excuse again." Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the fire.

I watched Mia dance with the lost boys around the fire, laughing, at things they said, her stupid dancing mistakes, and, by the time she was free of them, her smile was so wide I thought her face would crack.

The party went on, and, eventually, we stopped it.


	15. Chapter 15: Peter

**Hi people. I have been having a problem with my writing, which is why my updates have been a tiny bit late. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Peter

"Where's Mia?"

God, Henry really likes her.

"She is working," I said.

"What the heck does she do on the island?" Henry asked.

Oh boy. Think of something quick, Peter!

"Um… She is finding other sources of pixie dust," I fibbed.

Henry nodded, then left.

Sitting down on a rock, I tapped on my black cuff.

Mia was sitting in a tree, watching the group.

"Where are you two going?" Emma asked.

"To get water," David said.

"To find mermaids," Hook said. Really, Hook? Really?

"No, really. Where the hell are you going?" Mary Margret asked.

Hook sighed. "There is something called the sextant."

Emma, Regina, and Mia snickered. Seriously Hook? You couldn't think of a better name?

"The sextant is something that we can use against Pan," Hook continued.

"So, you two are looking for it?" Regina said.

Hook and David nodded.

"Then go, and don't get yourself killed." Emma said. Don't get yourself killed. That is pretty good advice.

They started walking, and Mia was hopping from tree to tree, listening to there conversation.

Once they were a good distance away from the group, they started talking.

"You think you can make it? Even with the dreamshade in your bloodstream?" Hook asked.

"If I die, I will die trying to protect my family," David said.

With a sudden jolt, I realized where they were going.

"Mia," I whispered. Yes, I can talk to her through the cuff.

"Yes?"

"Come back. I take care of them."

She nodded, and started hopping from tree to tree, back to the base.

I tapped my cuff, and waited for her return.

* * *

Mia fell out of the tree.

"Why must you fall out of the trees when you come back?"

"Because I feel like it," She said.

Fair enough.

After sitting down next to me, she started fiddling with her cloak.

"Thinking about Hook?"

She nodded. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Don't kill Hook," She said. "He is just angry that he lost two family members on the same day."

"He wants to kill me."

"I won't let him," Mia said quietly. "I would rather die than live without you."

I probably would've said something else about how much I love her, but I realized that Hook was probably at the mountain.

"I need to go," I said. "Look after Henry."

She nodded, then kissed me on the cheek.

I teleported to the cliff.

Hook was there, about to throw a rope down to David.

"Don't pull him up yet," I said.

Hook dropped the rope. "What?"

"I want to talk."

"Then start."

"Come back and work for me. Like the old days," I said.

"I don't miss the old days."

"What if I gave you something hard to come by." I teleported to him. "A passage off the island."

"No."

"What if I sweetened the deal," I bargained. "You can take Emma with you."

"She wouldn't abandon her son," Hook protested.

"She did once. She could do it again."

Hook sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do my dirty work," I said. "But, I need to see that you have taken the deal. I want you to kill David."

"He is already dying."

"I want to see his body on the peak," I said. " I want to see you kill him before the poison reaches his heart. I want to see your hook in his body. And, that is when I know you have taken the deal."

"What if I say no?"

I got closer to him. "Remember the last time you didn't listen to me? You lost your brother, and your beautiful niece, Mia."

Hook looked livid. "Leave my niece out of this. You killed her. You probably kidnapped her. Hurt her. Then, when you were bored of her, you killed her."

That pissed me off. I took his flask.

"Have a drink," I hissed. He snatched the chalice away from me. "It always helps you think."

David's hand appeared on the cliff. That was my cue to leave.

I vanished, then re-appeared at the camp.

"I probably know the answer, but where did Mia go?" I asked.

"She is going to spy on the parents," Felix whispered to me.

"Good," I said. I let the boys start a party. "How is Baelfire?"

"We moved him to the Echo caves."

"Good."

I sat down and tapped my cuff.

Emma, Snow, and Regina were sitting in a circle. Then, David and Hook came in.

Damn it, I hoped he would take the deal.

"What happened?" Snow asked. "Where is the sextant?"

"The Lost boys got to it first," Hook said.

"Hook saved me," David said. "He nocked out almost all the Lost boys, just so I could go back to you. The ones left retreated back to the camp, but, Hook is a hero." David took his flask. "To Hook."

He took a swig of rum, and grimaced. He then passed it to his wife, who passed it to Emma.

"I don't drink rum," Regina said when Emma passed it to her.

Hook took the flask, then went into the forest. Emma followed him.

"Thank you she said," She said when they were alone, and kissed him.

She went back to the camp.

I tapped my cuff and teleported to Hook.

"You should've taken my deal." I said.

"I didn't like it." Hook said. He looked at the camp. "Emma likes me more now."

"What, you think that kiss meant something?"

"I think it means she is starting to see me for the man I am." hook said

"What?" I asked. "A one handed pirate with a drinking problem?"

"An honest man," He growled.

"Well, what would an honest man like you do with a big, fat secret."

"What secret?"

"You know Neal, right? Emma's true love?"

"He is dead."

"No," I said. "He isn't. And the best part, he is on this island, hidden in the Echo caves."

"No…"

"Yes," I said. "The choice is yours, Captain Hook."

And with that, I teleported out of there.


	16. Chapter 16: Mia

**Hi people. I have just re-watched the second season of OUaT. I think I woke up in the middle of episode 6. Lets just say, I don't like that season. Though, the third is the best season ever!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Mia

Hook came back to the camp a few minutes later, looking guilty.

"Hook, What is it?" Emma asked him.

"Pan came and visited me," He whispered. I saw David tense at that.

"What did he tell you?"

"He wanted to see if I could keep a secret," He said.

"What is the secret?" Regina asked.

He took a breath.

"Neal is on the island."

Emma looked like she was about to faint.

"What?"

"Somehow, he survived, and came to Neverland," Hook said. I jumped to a different tree to get a better look.

"Wait," Mary Margret said. She turned to the tree I was in. "Don't you notice every time we talk, the trees rustle?"

They all looked at my tree. I pulled my hood far up, so they wouldn't see my face.

Emma threw a rock at the branch I was on. Out of shock, I fell off of it.

"It is that back-cuffed boy!" Emma said.

Realizing that I was in big trouble, I threw a rock at Regina. It hit her forehead, and she was knocked out cold.

Mary Margret came after me, along with Emma. I kicked one in the shins and the other in the stomach. Then, I started running.

Using his hook, my uncle grabbed my cloak.

"Alright kid," he snarled, grabbing my arm. "Who are you?"

Using his hook, he took off my hood. He dropped my arm and looked at me in shock. "Mia?"

"Hello uncle," I smirked. "Miss me?"

I punched his face and made a run for it.

I completely forgot about David.

Grabbing my waist, David flung me back into the center of the camp.

Getting up off the ground, I drew my knife.

However, Emma came up from behind me. She gagged me, took the knife, then, with the help of Mary Margret, tied my hands and feet.

"Don't hurt her," Hook said.

"Why not?" David asked.

"You know the niece I told you about?"

They nodded.

"Well, this is her."

All eyes went on me.

I glared at all of them.

A loud groan saved me from being stared to death. Regina woke up.

"Where the hell is that lost boy?" She snarled.

"Actually," Emma said. "It is a lost girl."

Regina walked over to me. "Who is this?"

"It is Hook's niece," Mary Margret said.

"But, Hook said she was dead."

"Apparently, she isn't."

Regina stared at me. I stared icily back at her.

"Take out gag," She said.

Hook didn't need to be told twice.

I spat in his face when it was off.

"Apparently, nothing has changed," Hook said. "You are as feisty as ever."

I glared. I will not speak to him.

Regina walked over to me, pushed Hook out of the way, then placed her hand on my chest.

"Protection," she hissed. "Pan put a spell on her. I can't take her heart."

"Maybe there are some other spells on her," Mary Margret said.

"Yeah," David said. "Pan probably put a spell on her so that she stays here."

Regina wave her hand over my head. "The spell that keeps me from taking her heart is the only spell on her."

"Mia, please talk," Hook said. "Are you a prisoner on the island?"

"No," I said.

"Then, why are you here?"

"Because," I said. "Peter gave me freedom."

"Mia," Hook said. "We were going home. We needed to go back to England."

"Yes. You did." I said. "I didn't"

"Mia, We looked all over for you."

"No, you didn't" I said. "You stumbled upon the pine tree, asked Peter some questions, then left. Nothing."

"Before that, the whole crew combed the whole island for you."

"Then, you didn't look very hard, because I was RIGHT NEXT TO THE PINE TREE!"

"YOUR FATHER DIED BELIEVING THAT HIS ONLY CHILD WAS DEAD, AND YOU DON'T CARE!" Hook yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"You think I don't think about my father?" I growled. "You think I don't care? Not a day goes by when I don't think about him. Not a day goes by, when I wonder what may have happened if I didn't abandon him. My heart breaks every time I think about leaving him, dying on that peak."

"And," I continued. "Do you know how much pain I felt when I found out he died. First, my mom leaves me, and then, after his life was saved, he died."

I looked around at the people after I finished. Mary Margret was crying. Emma was looking at me like she knew my pain. Hook was wiping the tears away from his face.

Thinking about it nearly made me cry, but I didn't. I have never cried in my life, and it was not going to happen now.

"I want to go back to Peter," I said.

"Why?" David asked. "You have a family right here."

"I want to go back to Peter," I repeated.

"Please, Mia," Hook begged. "We can be a family again."

"I have other means of calling him. Now, I want to go back to Peter."

With a sigh, David untied me. I immediately jumped up, and hugged Hook.

"I missed you," I whispered. I broke away from the hug.

"Now, Mia," Regina said. "Don't mention this to Pan."

I laughed. "He already knows."

Then I ran as fast as my legs could cary me.


	17. Chapter 17: Emma

**Hi people. I get my braces off today. Wish me luck!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: EMMA

When Mia took off, Hook sat down on a rock. I am pretty sure I am the only one who noticed it, but Regina was gone. Maybe she went to spy on Mia.

"Hook, it's okay," I said. "We will get her back."

"I don't think so," Hook said.

"Why did she want to leave you?" Mary Margret asked. "I mean, there will be only two people on the island, counting Pan."

"Keep in mind, that she may sometimes act like a boy, but she is a girl."

"Maybe it was one of those 'love at first sight' things," David suggested.

"Yes," I said. "We will just have to convince her that Pan is evil and can't love."

"Good idea," Hook said. He got up. "Now, lets go rescue Neal. I know the way to the Echo caves."

Hook lead us away.

* * *

"Here it is," Hook said, stopping at the entrance of the cave.

"If this is a prison," David asked. "Why are there no guards?"

"Because this prison doesn't need guards," Hook said. "I lost have my crew in these caves."

"Why?" Mary Margret asked.

"The thing about this cave is, you have to reveal a secret. And, not just any secret, your deepest, darkest, secret."

Well, this is going to be fun.

We entered the cave. There was a large gap in between the entrance, and something in the center. In the center, there was a cage. Neal.

"Neal," I whispered, feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Even if we had rope, there is nothing to connect it to." David said.

"Well, then only one thing to do. I'll go first," Hook took a breath. "I kissed Emma."

"YOU WHAT?" David shouted.

"David, now is not the time," I turned back to Hook. "I told Mary Margret about it, so it wasn't really a secret."

"It wasn't the kiss," Hook said. "It was what the kiss exposed. My secret is that, is am in love with you."

The ground shook, and a rock appeared.

"It works," Mary Margret said. "I'll go next."

She took a breath. "Ever since the curse broke, and we found our daughter, nothing has made me happier. Our daughter is beautiful, smart, and an amazing young woman."

That made me smile.

"But she is all grown up," My smile fell. "As much as I say I am okay with it, I am not." Mary Margret continued. "What we have with her is unique, but it isn't what I wanted. My biggest secret is that, when this is over, I want another go at it. I want to have another baby."

Another rock appeared.

David smiled. "Nothing could make me happier. You deserve to be happy."

Mary Margret's face fell with David's next sentence. "But it can't be with me."

"What?"

"When Hook took me to find the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure, a cure for dreamshade."

"The arrow Mia fired," Mary Margret said. "You were…"

"I was hit. My secret is that, because of the cure, I can never leave Neverland."

The last rock appeared. I ran over to Neal.

I tried everything to get the cage open. Nothing worked.

"Emma," Neal said. "You need to reveal the secret."

I took a breath. "I am tired of loosing you. I am tired of loosing and finding you again. My secret is that, I hoped this was a trick, I hoped that Pan lied to us. I hoped you were dead."

The cage disappeared, and Neal was free.


	18. Chapter 18: Mia

**Hi people. I got my braces off, and the first thing I did was chew gum. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Mia

After my encounter with Hook, I started to get a bad cough.

"Mia, are you okay?"

"Yes," I wheezed. "I think I am allergic to family encounters."

Instead of laughing, Peter was unamused.

"I still can't believe you let them catch you."

"I didn't LET them do anything!" I whispered. It hurt to talk.

Sighing, Peter went to Henry. He came back to me looking pissed off.

"Henry thinks I am holding his family captive," Peter growled. "If we don't get the heart, I will die. The kids will die. You will die."

I coughed. The cough turned into a mischievous grin.

"What?"

"Peter," I whispered. "I have an idea."

* * *

I spent several days in a spare tree house. I was barely getting better, but, it was getting easier to talk.

At one point, I heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened, and there was Henry.

"Mia," He said. "You were gone for a long time."

"Yes," I said. "I've noticed."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like a zombie," Henry said. I have no idea what a zombie is.

"It has been a while since I've looked in a mirror," I started coughing again.

"Are you okay?"

"No, Henry," I said. "Magic is dying. For some reason, it is affecting me more than anyone else."

"You're dying," Henry said.

I nodded sadly.

"How much longer do you have to live?"

"I don't know," I said as I coughed again.

"I need to find Peter," Henry said. "You will live."

"Thank you."

Henry climbed down the ladder, then left.

"Good job, love," Peter said, coming out from behind some curtains.

"Thanks," I said. "Did you have to make me look _this_ bad?" I was referring to the spell that made me look like this.

"It made you look sicker."

"Can I come with you?" I begged. "I want to watch this."

Peter nodded. Then, he carried me to wherever Henry was.


	19. Chapter 19: Pan

**Hi people. I am sorry about the delay. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Peter

"PETER!"

Henry was running to me. I thanked the lord he found me. My arms were getting tired from carrying Mia.

"Yes Henry?" I said.

"You said you weren't hiding anything," Henry said. "But you lied. I found Mia. I found the dying girl in your arms."

"Henry," I said gently. "I didn't want you to have this pressure. The pressure that the life of a young girl (no offense Mia) depends on you."

Henry took a breath. "How do I save magic?"

I smirked. "I'll show you. Follow me."

God, he really is dumb. He doesn't even realize that Mia was talking to him five minutes ago.

* * *

I lead Henry to the camp.

"What are we doing here?"

I got up on a rock. I didn't need to shout for the boy's attention. They were already staring at Mia's horrible features.

"Now," I started. "As you know, Mia is sick. Magic is dying."

I heard Jared chock back a sob.

"But tonight!" I said. "Tonight, Henry will save Magic! Tonight, we will live!"

Cheers erupted from all the Lost boys except Felix and Jared.

"Will momma be okay?" Jared asked.

"Yes Jared," I said getting off the rock. "Mia will be okay."

I knew why Felix didn't cheer. He knew the truth. All he did was smirk. I jumped off the rock.

"Come on Henry."

I lead Henry to a river with a small boat in it. I placed Mia down next to Henry and sat in the front. I started rowing.

* * *

"Skull rock."

We were at the entrance of Skull rock.

"Out you go, Henry," Mia said.

Henry got out, then I got out. Then, I grabbed Mia.

When we got to the stairs that lead up to the hourglass, I placed Mia down and placed a protection spell on the wall.

"What is that for?" Henry asked.

"It is to protect you," I fibbed.

Henry nodded. We went up the stairs.

"What is that?" Henry asked, pointing at the hourglass.

"That Henry, is how much time you have to save magic," I said.

Henry nodded. "There isn't much left."

Mia nodded. I heard footsteps.

I placed Mia down by the hourglass and lead Henry to another room.

"Why am I here?"

"Henry, Mia and I need to get ready for this incredible moment. I will get you when you are done."

I left, and when I came back, I found the Rumpelstiltskin standing there.

"Hello, Dark one," I smirked.

"Hello, brother," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Brother?" Mia asked. "What…"

"Oh, you haven't told her?" Rumpelstiltskin mocked. "You haven't told the love of your life that you had a brother?"

"No, he mentioned it," Mia said. "He just never told me the story. And he never told me it was you."

I sighed, and started telling the full story on how I came to Neverland.

Flashback:

"Peter?" A little boy asked. That was Rumple.

"Yes Rumple?" I answered. I was still the same 18 year old boy.

"Why did daddy leave us?"

"I don't know," I answered. I grabbed his hand. "Come on, I think the women are this way."

I led him to a small house, with two old women.

"Hello Peter," Before I even knocked on the door, they opened it. "Ah, this must be Rumpelstiltskin."

"Peter, what is this about?" Little Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Rumple," I said gently. "You know how we have been starving in the woods?"

He nodded.

"These women are going to take care of you," I said. "I am going to find work, little brother."

"No!" Rumple screamed, tears running down his tiny face. "No, don't abandon me like papa did."

"This isn't abandoning you," I said. "This is making sure my little brother lives, because I care about him."

"Maybe we can help you," One of the women said. She handed Rumple a magic been. "This will transport you to a place where you can start over."

"Thank you," Rumple said. We left the women.

"Do you know a place?" Rumple asked.

I sat in thought for a while.

"I know!" I said. "There is this place i have visited in my dreams. It is called Neverland. You can fly and do so many wonderful things!"

"Lets go then!" Rumpelstiltskin threw the bean on the ground. It turned into a portal, and we jumped into it.

We appeared in Neverland.

"Peter…" Rumple said. "This place is beautiful."

"Come on," I grabbed his hand. "I'll show you the pixie dust tree."

I grabbed his hand and l ran into the forest.

* * *

We ran and ran and found the pine tree.

"If you like, I can clamp and get some for us," I offered.

Rumple nodded vigorously, the happiness leaking into in face.

I climbed the tree to one of the flowers. I then reached into it and grabbed some pixie dust. I sprinkled it on myself.

"Why isn't this working?" I muttered to myself.

A shadow came. "It doesn't work because your brother is here."

"My brother?"

The shadow nodded. "You are going to be the King of Neverland. As King of Neverland, you can't have a brother. I will get rid of your brother for you."

"Get rid of? You mean…"

The shadow nodded.

"No!" I said. "You can't kill him!"

"You can't stay with him," The shadow said.

"Then, send him back to the old women in the village. Please," I begged.

The shadow nodded, then it swooped down. I heard my brother scream.

"Quiet!" The shadow hissed. "I am taking you back to the real world."

I watched the shadow and my brother fly off into the darkness.

Flashback end:

"I didn't want to abandon you, Rumple," I said, so close to tears.

"You did nothing to stop it," Rumple hissed. "Goodbye, brother."

Rumple brought out a box. He waved his hand over it, and…

"Why won't this work?" Rumple asked himself.

"Because you don't have it," Mia said weakly, getting out the real Pandora's Box and tossing it to me.

"Now, lets see what it can do," I waved my hand over the box, and Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, was trapped in it.

Mia looked sadly at the box.

"Mia, it was either abandoning, or my brother dead," I said, referring to the flashback.

Mia nodded. "I know." She looked up at me. "Lets get Henry."


	20. Chapter 20: Emma

**Hi people. I haven't been getting a lot of comments lately. I won't update again unless I get at least one comment. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Emma.

"Regina, maybe something happened to Rumple."

We were sitting at the entrance of the cave.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Regina," I said. "You know how we have our shadows?"

Regina nodded.

"Maybe we can block out the moon." I suggested.

"I need a lot of magic for that," Regina retorted.

"Then, let me help you," I said.

Regina stood up and faced the moon. I did the same.

"Follow my lead," She said. We raised our hands.

Pretty soon, a shadow covered the moon.

"You did it," Neal smiled.

"We both did," Regina smiled at me.

"We can celebrate later. Right now, lets save Henry," I turned around and ran up the stairs. Regina and Neal followed.

I reached the top. "Henry!" I called.

In the center of a room, Henry stood there, with his heart in his hand. Peter stood beside him. Laying against an hourglass was Mia. But, her skin was deathly pale and she looked very sick. Still, she had the same beauty as before.

"Mom?" Henry said. "Dad? Mom?"

"Yes, Henry." Neal said "I am alive."

"Henry, don't do it," Regina said. "Don't give your heart to Pan."

"No, mom," Henry said. "I have to save magic."

"Henry, Don't listen to Pan," I said.

"The only thing Pan wants to save is himself." Neal said. "He doesn't even care for Mia."

"No!" Henry said. "That isn't true!"

"Of course it isn't true!" Pan said, glaring at us.

"But, why would they lie?" Henry said, looking at us, to Pan, to Mia, then back to Pan.

"Because that is what adults do," Pan said. "They lie."

"Henry don't do this," Regina said.

"We believe in you," Neal said.

"Henry, Mia and I are the only ones who believe in you!" Pan said. "It is your choice, not theirs!"

"Henry," I said. "We love you."

Henry smiled. "I love you too."

We smiled.

"But I have to save magic," Henry placed his heart into Pan's chest. Henry fell to the floor, and Pan rose up to the roof of skull rock.

We ran to Henry. Pan flew to a rock, picked up a small box, then went to Mia.

Waving his hand over her, the paleness of her skin faded.

"You were lying!" Regina hissed.

"Actually, she is sick." Pan smirked.

"What did you do to Henry?" Neal asked.

"Oh, he didn't do anything," Mia said. Her voice was hoarse. Maybe she was sick.

"Yes, it was all Henry," Pan smirked, standing up. "But what I would like to know is how you figured out I was trying to be immortal."

"Um, Regina, kind of tortured Felix." Neal said.

Mia's eyes went wide. She coughed.

"Don't worry, she gave him his heart back," I said. "Pan, where is Rumple?"

"Well, he is right in this box," Pan smirked. "Unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me."

"Really?" I drew my sword and nicked his arm. "How did that feel?"

"Like a tickle," He smirked. Rising up in the air again, he swooped down, picked Mia up, then went out the window."


	21. Chapter 21: Emma

**Hi people. Okay, already got a comment, so, enjoy!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Emma.

"Henry!" I said, running back to his body. "Is he okay?"

"No," Regina said. She place a spell on him. "That will keep him in his current condition until we get his heart back."

"Yes."

"Look," Regina said, pointing at my sword. "He can be hurt."

"If we can get Henry's heart back before Pan absorbs it completely," Neal said.

"But, where did Pan and Mia go?" Regina asked.

"Well, Pan is too smart to go back to his cabin," I said.

"So, we should talk to the lost boys," Regina said.

* * *

"No, you lost. I won't tell you," Felix spat.

Regina went over to rip his heart out.

"Regina, NO!" I said, pulling her back. "We need to try a different way."

"I have already tried chocolate bars and teddy bears. It didn't work!"

"Yes, but let me try something." I whistled for the lost boys attention.

"Now, a question to all of you. What do you think happened to Henry?"

"He went to save magic,", a lost boy said.

"That was a lie. Pan took Henry's heat from his chest." I said. "Pan went to save himself, not magic."

"Not true!" Felix said. "Pan and Mia care about all of us."

"Look, I was once an orphan like you. A little lost girl. Then, I found some people who care about me." I looked at my parents, Hook, Neal, and (sadly) Regina.

"We can take you home. WE can give you a family. A mom. A dad."

"No!" A very small lost boy said. He couldn't have been more than five.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Mia is my mommy," He pouted. "I won't leave her."

I looked at him. "What is your name?"

"Jared!" He said proudly. "I won't abandon my mommy."

"Like you, she needs a family," Hook said. "You can still be with her."

Jared nodded sadly. "You promise you won't hurt her?"

"You really think I would let people hurt my niece?" Hook said. "I'm not loosing her again."

"We will tell you," another lost boy said.

"No!" Felix shouted.

"If you promise to take us with you," He continued.

I smiled, tears threatening to come down. "I promise."

"He is at his thinking tree." The boy told us where they were.

"Thank you. Hook," I said. "Get the lost boys to The Jolly Roger. We are going home."


	22. Chapter 22: Mia

**Hi people. This is my last chapter for a while, so,**

**Read!**

**Enjoy!**

**Review (optional)!**

Chapter 22: Mia

We sat on Peter's Thinking tree.

"Here, Mia," Peter said, handing me a potion.

"Thanks," I wheezed, then drank the potion. At once, I felt better.

"Now, I can kiss you," Peter said, leaning in. I closed the gap between us.

It probably would've go on for a while, but we heard struggling.

"Why do they have to interrupt us?" Peter sighed.

"We are always interrupted when we want to be alone."

Peter went around the tree. "Are you still at it?"

"Peter, we are going to get out of here. We are going to save Henry and Mia," Emma said.

"What makes you think Mia is a prisoner?" Peter questioned.

"The fact that she stays here. You are using her!" Regina said.

"There is so much you don't know." Peter hissed.

"I know we can hurt you," Emma snarled.

"Yes, this is why I'm here. This tree will protect me. It feeds off of regret. It is the sight of two very important events in my life. I officially met Mia at this tree," Peter cast a quick glance at me. "I abandoned my brother here."

"You have a brother?" Regina asked.

"Yes."

"You regret leaving your brother," Emma said. "You want to live longer to find him."

"Actually, he is right here," Peter pulled out Pandora's box. "In this box."

"Rumplestilskin is your brother?" Regina asked.

Peter nodded. "What do you regret Emma? After all, you are here for a reason."

"I regret not killing you when I had the chance," Emma snarled.

"Maybe," Peter smirked. "But you also regret leaving your son."

"Leave her alone!" Mary Margret said.

"Oh, the caring mother. How could Emma have been a good mother, with the example you set for her?" Peter said, moving on to her.

"Are you done?" Regina asked.

"Ah, yes, the Evil quean. You ave so much to regret," Peter said, moving from Mary Margret, to her.

"You are right," Regina said. "I have done horrible things. I have killed, tortured, and cursed millions of people. But the problem is, I don't regret that!"

Regina struggled. The vines broke, and they were free.

"I don't regret doing any of that, because it got me what I love the most: Henry!"

Regina thrust her hand into Peter's chest and pulled out Henry's heart. She then took the box from him.

"NO!" I yelled, coming from behind the tree and jumping on Regina. She threw me off of her.

I ran to Peter.

"Peter, please," I begged. "Wake up!"

I was close to crying. My Peter. He was dying.

"Come on Mia," Emma said gently, taking my arm. "We are going home."

"No!" I said, slapping my hand away from her. "Leave me alone!"

Regina sighed, then I was out.

I dreamed about water, but anything other than that, I don't know. I think that is a side affect from the sleeping spell.

"Is momma under a sleeping curse?" A little voice asked. "Because if she is, we need Peter to wake her up!"

"No, Mia is not cursed," I heard Regina said.

"When will she wake?" Jared asked.

"Right now!" I opened my eyes.

I was lying on a wood floor. My uncle was right next to me, and Jared was leaning over me. Regina was standing in front of me.

"What the…" I said.

"It is okay Mia," Hook said. "You are safe now."

"Safe?" I asked in disbelief. "I was never in danger."

"Peter Pan would have hurt you," Emma said, coming from the shadows.

"Then he waited a long time to do it," I snarled. "Now, where am I?"

"You are on my ship," Hook said. "The same ship that we first sailed to Neverland on."

I immediately got up. "Where is Peter?"

I was met with blank stares.

"NO!" I ran to the edge of the boat. I saw Neverland in the distance. "No…"

"Momma!" I heard. Then I saw little Jared coming towards me. "You ignored me…"

"Oh, Jared." I picked him up. "I am so sorry. I just miss Peter."

Jared nodded.

"You know, Peter isn't dead." I heard Rumplestilskin's voice behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"While you were out, Peter visited Henry," Rumplestilskin said. "I trapped him."

Rumplestilskin held out Pandora's Box. I made a grab for it.

"No," he said, "He is staying here."

"I WILL get him out of that box, if it is the last thing I do!" I said.

"You are better off without him," Rumplestilskin said, walking away.

I probably would've taken a part of the ship and thrown it at him if I didn't see something strange: Henry and Felix talking.

"Jared," I said, setting him down. "Go play with the other boys."

He nodded, and ran. I went to Felix.

"Hi Felix," I said

"Hello Mia," He said back.

"Since when are you nice to Henry," I said "As far as I know, you really didn't like him."

"You will see," Felix smirked.

Staring cautiously at the two of them, I went to my uncle.

"I'm sorry Mia," He said. "I just can't loose my family."

I nodded.

"Talk to Mary Margret," He urged. "Trust me, she has great advice when it comes to love."

I went to Mary Margret, and we talked through the night.


	23. Part 2: Chapter 23: Mia

**Hi people. Okay, let me make this VERY CLEAR: I WILL NOT EDIT MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS UNTIL I FINISH THE BOOK! When I finish the book, I will start some Zelda stories and EDIT this story. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Mia

"LAND HO!"

I woke up to my uncle's yell. It was like when I first came to Neverland.

After getting dressed into some strange clothes, I went above deck.

"Nice to see you, Mia," David said.

"Since when are you nice to me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Since I sort-of overheard your conversation with my wife," He answered.

"Eavesdropper," I hissed.

That ended my conversation with him.

I looked over the edge of the boat, and saw probably one of the strangest things ever.

"Uncle," I said, pointing at the place. "What is that?"

"That, love, is Storybrooke." Hook said.

"It's very strange," I said, looking curiously at the place.

"Well, that is the town we are stopping at."

After a few minutes, we landed.

A bunch of people came to greet us.

All was well until I noticed Henry staring at me.

"Henry, do I have something on my face?" I asked him.

"No," He replied simply. "Why?"

"Because you keep staring at me," I said. "It makes me uncomfortable."

Henry's smile became a smirk. Now I knew something was wrong. Henry doesn't smirk.

"You don't seem to upset for someone who has lost her true love," Felix said from behind me.

"Jesus Felix! Don't do that!" I said, smacking his shoulder.

"You really don't look upset." Henry said, his smile fading.

"Because I know where he is, and I will stop at nothing to get him out of Pandora's box," I retorted, walking away, but not before I saw Henry's smile return.

* * *

At night, we all went to a place called Granny's dinner.

I looked at everything cautiously.

"Don't worry kid," Emma said. "All the stuff here is safe."

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Mary Margret asked.

"Hot chocolate?" I asked. "What is that?"

"I forgot, you missed the last couple hundred years," Mary Margret said. "You should try it."

"Ruby!" David called. A young girl dressed in red came to him. "Get three hot chocolates. Put cinnamon on two of them."

"Got it," She said, then went behind a counter. "Would you like some rum, Hook?"

"Yes please," He said.

"Mia," Henry said. "Would you like to sit with me?"

My eyes widened. Why the hell is everyone being so nice?

I cautiously sat down next to him.

"Why is everyone being nice to me?" I whispered to him.

"I convinced them that you were the one who took care of me at the camp, so I think you deserve to be treated with respect."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"What would you do, if you never got m-Peter out of the box?" Henry asked.

There is something fishy, but I was saved by Ruby, who was carrying three mugs.

"Here is your hot cocoa," She said placing the dark brown liquid in front of us.

I took a sip, then almost dropped the cup.

"Really hot?" Henry asked.

I nodded.

"Wait for it to cool a bit. Trust me, it tastes good warm, but you don't want to burn your tongue when you drink it," He said, smirking at my reaction.

"I thinh my thongue ish numb," I said covering my mouth.

Henry laughed. Emma came over carrying a book.

"Hey, remember this?" Emma asked henry, and handing him a book.

"Thanks," He looked uncertainty at it.

Something is very wrong.


	24. Chapter 24: Peter

**Hi people. FOUR MORE DAYS (counting today) UNTIL HALLOWEEN!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Peter

It is SO strange being in Henry's body.

I feel like I am wearing a suit of armor that is two times, too small.

The worst part, is Mia. She has no idea who I am. I have to resist the urge to take her in my arms and tell her that I am okay. That I am free. I have to resist the urge to kiss her. It is slowly killing me.

However, she is smart. Mia already knows something is wrong with me. I have to be more careful.

"Alright kid, it is time for one of the things you didn't have on Neverland: Bed time." Emma said, getting up.

"Where is Mia going to stay?" I asked her.

"With Regina," Emma said.

"Could I stay with Regina too?" I asked.

Regina's ears perked up when she heard that.

"Can he?" She begged.

"Um… It is okay with me," Emma said. "Just call me when you want me to pick you up."

"Got it," I said.

"Mia, Henry, lets go," Regina smiled.

We walked out of the diner. I grabbed Mia's hand.

She stared at me cautiously. To make things a little less crazy, I grabbed Regina's hand too.

* * *

We arrived at Regina's house.

Mia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is this some kind of a castle?" she asked Regina.

Regina laughed, then led her inside.

Her eyes widened when she saw the rooms.

"Is this place magical?" Mia asked.

* * *

"No, it's modern," I said.

Regina led Mia to her room. I went up to Henry's room. Don't ask me how I knew it was his, it just looked like his room.

I looked in Henry's story book and found a page with a vault. The Evil Queen was next to it.

"Time for bed, Henry," Regina said.

"Mom," I said. The word felt weird on my tongue. "Did you bring your vault here?"

"Yes honey, you have been there," Regina said.

"Can I go there?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Well, if Pan escapes, I will need something to arm myself with," I said.

"Oh honey, Pan isn't going to escape." Regina said.

"What about Mia?" I asked her. "I mean, she really wants to get Pan out of there."

"Henry, I am keeping a close eye on Mia." Regina tucked me in. "Also, magic isn't the answer. You taught me that." She kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Henry."

She turned out the lights and left the room. I immediately got up and went to the window.

"She's wrong." I smirked. "Magic is the answer." I pointed my finger at Hook's ship. "It's time."

My shadow was released from the sail. I then went to sleep, thinking of a plan for tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25: Mia

**Hi people. THREE MORE DAYS (counting today) UNTIL HALLOWEEN! Thanks to Ayako Zetra for the awesome reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Mia

"MIA!"

I fell out of the bed. Everything is so strange here. Take my bed for example. The bed isn't made of wood. It is made out of something that Regina calls _plastic_.

There was a knock on the door, and Regina came in. I immediately got up.

"It takes forever to wake you up," She said, putting her hands on her hips. "I have called you three times now!"

"Sorry," I said, bowing my head. This lady scared me. The best thing to do is be nice to her.

"Would you like some help with the clothes?" Regina asked nicely.

I help up some blue pants, a very strange looking corset, a shirt, and other strange things.

"Yes please."

Regina taught me how to put the clothes on.

"This is much more comfortable than the stuff my mother and father made me wear." I said, looking at the shirt. The strange corset didn't suffocate me. I think this new place is pretty good.

Regina laughed. "Yep." She took my hand. "Come on, it is time for breakfast. Your uncle is coming by later to take you to Granny's for lunch."

"Thank you," I said. Little did she know that I was going to find Rumplestilskin, and free my boyfriend.

I went downstairs to the kitchen. Henry was already sitting there, waiting for us.

"You look nice today, Mia," He said.

"Thanks?" I said.

"Mom," Henry said. "Can you walk me to Emma's after this?"

Clearly, Regina didn't think Henry was acting strange, so she smiled and said yes.

About the time I finished breakfast, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Regina said. She got up and left the room.

About two minutes later, Regina came back in.

"Mia, there are some people there for you," She said, looking a little pissed off.

I got up, went to the door, and gasped.

The lost boys were standing there. All of them, except Felix. They were all in modern clothes, but they were still the trouble makers that Peter and I had to look after.

"Momma!" The younger boys, who's ages ranged from 5-7, came running over, arms outstretched.

They all hugged me, making me fall over. The older boys, who were **_slightly_** more mature than the younger ones, helped me up. They then hugged me.

"We missed you," Devin, another lost boy (who is the second oldest), said.

"I missed you too," My voice was barely audible.

Henry stood in the doorway, looking at us. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Wow," He said, looking at me and the boys. "W-you have quite the family."

"Yeah," I said. "They are, and will always be, my true family."

Devin used that moment to pick me up and scare the living daylights out of me, Jared, and a few of the other little lost boys who have never heard me scream.

"Granny says we can throw a small party at her diner," One of the lost boys said. "Will you come?"

I was going to answer, but Hook came in.

"Time to go-what the hell is going on?" Hook asked, taking in the scene. Devin immediately put me down and acted like it never happened.

"I'm just spending time with my family," I said, watching Hook flinch.

"Well, time to go, Mia," Hook said, holding out his hand.

"I will come," I told them, taking Hook's hand and going out the room.

* * *

We arrived at Granny's.

"Hook, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked him.

He gave me a strange look, then said yes.

I walked in, went in the direction of the bathrooms, but didn't go into it. Instead, I went straight to the back exit.

"You know, you should rethink your strategy if you want to escape us." Tinkerbelle's voice said behind me.

I slowly turned around. Both Tink and Hook were standing behind me.

"I'm better at sneaking around the woods." I shot back.

"What are you going to do?" Hook asked. "Even if you manage to find Rumplestilskin's shop (which is hard, considering the fact that your don't know his modern name), you will never get Pan gout of that box."

"I planed to break in, get the box, run into the woods, and free him." I said. "And now I need to scrap that plan, because you know it."

Tink grabbed my arm, but a loud scream saved me.

We looked at each other, then ran outside.

"Hook!" Emma said, coming from down the street with Neal, Regina, Henry, Rumple, some woman, and her parents.

"Swan," Hook said.

"Where did it come from?" Mary Margret asked.

The person screamed again, and this time, we followed it.

* * *

We ran and found a young woman, staring at a shadow. Pan's shadow.

The Shadow ripped her shadow from her body, and flew away.

"How did it get free?" David asked.

"Maybe…" Regina looked at me, then grabbed my hair.

"Ow! Hey!" I said, struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Mom," Henry, said, looking frightened.

"How did you free the shadow?" Regina snarled.

I released a knife I have hidden in my coat and with one, swift, careful move, I cut my hair. Regina stumbled back, holding most of my hair, and had a startled look on her face. So did Henry.

"Now, I said, fixing my now chin-length hair. "I have no control over the shadow. Peter owns it. I did not free it. The only thing I am interested in freeing is Peter."

"See! See!" Regina said pointing a gloved finger at me. "She wants to free Pan. She wants us dead!"

"QUITE!" Rumple shouted.

We shut up.

"Now, I have no idea how Pan is controlling the Shadow inside of Pandora's Box, but he can still hurt us."

Henry turned to Regina. "You'll protect me, right?"

"Yes of corse," Regina said, pulling Henry into a hug. They walked away.

"Now," Rumple snarled. "We will free Pan, and kill him."


	26. Chapter 26: Mia

**Hi people. TOW MORE DAYS (counting today) UNTIL HALLOWEEN! Thanks to Ayako Zetra, HermioneandMarcus, and hateme101 for the awesome reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 26: Mia

David dragged me, kicking and screaming towards the town line.

"NO!" I said. "Please, don't kill him!"

"He killed the Blue Fairy!" Emma said.

"Belle, please," I begged, looking at her. "Please. What if this was Rumplestilskin? Would you let the love of your life die?"

Belle shook her head. "This is different."

"No it isn't!" I shouted, still struggling. "Please… He is your family. He is Rumple's brother."

"We know," Neal snarled.

"Please Belle…" I sobbed. "Please help me."

Belle looked at Rumple. Then at me. Then back to Rumple.

"I trust Rumple's decision." She said.

"Neal, Hook," a very weak looking David said. "Please help me."

Hook looked at me, then looked away. Neal wasn't so nice and grabbed my arm and covered my mouth.

Emma crossed the town line and pointed a very small gun at nothing. Rumple opened the box, and out came Peter.

I struggled harder. She was not going to kill him.

"Mom?" He said.

"WHAT?" Emma said.

"Shoot him." Rumple said.

"No! Please!" Peter said. "Pan, he switched bodies. I'm Henry!"

"Shoot him!" Rumple said again. "If he crosses the town line, we are all dead."

Something in my mind clicked. Holding my hand, the smirk, spending time with Felix.

That wasn't Henry. That was Peter.

I bit Neal's hand, hard, then, using all the strength I had left, got out of their grasp. I ran in front of Henry/Peter.

"It's Henry!" I said trying to stare Emma down.

"Yes!" Henry/Peter said.

"If you really are Henry," Emma said. Hook grabbed me and pulled me back. "Then prove it. Tell me something only Henry would know."

"I got trapped in the mines." Henry said. "I like hot cocoa with cinnamon."

"Henry could have told Pan all of those things." Emma said. "Tell me the moment we have first connected. Not met, but connected. You know it?"

Henry smiled. "Yes."

"Where was it?"

"It was at my castle. I told you I knew why you gave me up."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because you wanted to give me my best chance." Henry said.

Emma dropped the gun. "Henry!"

"Mom," Henry ran into her arms.

Hook dropped me in shock.

Emma and Henry broke apart. I resisted the urge to run to him. I have to remember that he is Henry, not Peter.

"I'm sorry for not believing you Henry," Rumple said. "And I'm sorry for putting you in that box in the first place."

"It's okay." Henry said, his smile fading.

"What's wrong, kid?" Neal asked.

"You were really going to make Mia watch him die?" Henry asked, looking at Neal, then his grandparents, then to me.

"Not right now," I said, resisting yet another urge.

"Wait a sec," David said. We all looked at him.

"If Henry is here, where is Pan?"


	27. Chapter 27: Mia

**Hi people. HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Thanks to Ayako Zetra, FangedMe, and hateme101 for the awesome reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 27: Mia

We checked everywhere. Rumple and Belle checked her office, and Neal and David checked the jail.

They found nothing. But, they did find out that Felix was out of jail.

"There is no trace of him," Neal said. "Where else could Regina be?"

"Her vault!" Henry said immediately. It took me a moment to realize it was Henry that spoke, not Peter. Same looks, same voice, different person.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Her vault. She could be in her vault." Henry said again.

"Good idea," Mary Margret said.

* * *

We arrived at her vault.

"There is a spell on the door," Rumple hissed. "This will take a while."

I used that time to sit on a stump. Henry came and sat next to me.

"Hey," He said weakly.

"Hey," I said back.

"Nice haircut," He said.

I touched my short hair. "Thank you."

"I won't let them do it."

I looked at him. "Do what?"

"Kill Pan. I won't let them kill Pan," Henry said.

My eyes widened.

"On one condition," He said. "He cannot try and kill me and my family."

I nodded, a slow smile spreading across my face.

"Got it," Rumple snarled. The doors flew open, and Rumple, Emma, David went downstairs.

"It's okay!" Emma called up after a while. "He's not here!"

Henry, Neal, Hook, Mary Margret, and I went downstairs.

I heard Regina's voice. "I should've listened to the signs. I thought he still needed me to be his mother."

"I still do," Henry pushed past me and went to hug her.

Regina started crying. She hugged Henry.

"Mom, there is something I want to ask you," Henry said.

"Yes hon?"

"Please don't-"

"Tell me you didn't put it in here?"

We all looked at Rumplestilskin. He was staring at an empty box.

"Where else would I keep it?" Regina asked.

"Keep what? Hook asked.

"The curse." Emma said.

"What curse?" I asked.

"The curse that made Storybrooke exist." David said.

"He intends to cast it again," Rumple said.

"But, Regina already cast it," Mary Margret said.

"That doesn't mean he can't cast it again," Rumple looked at me. "Mia, you are in danger."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The final ingredient of the curse is the heart of the person he loves the most."

It took a few minutes for that to register in my mind.

"Me."


	28. Chapter 28: Peter

**Hi people. Who watched the next episode of season 4? Who liked it? I definitely know I did!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 28: Peter

"Amazing Pan. Outwitting the Evil Queen in less than a day," Felix drawled.

"Her love for the boy makes her weak," I said. I need to find my body soon. Staying in this 12-year-old body is slowly driving me insane.

"So, what did you get?" Felix asked. I withdrew the scroll from Henry's coat.

"A curse?" Felix asked.

"No Felix. THE curse. The curse that sent almost everyone from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke." I smirked. "If I cast it again, it will wipe the minds of everyone in this town, again. Time will stand still, again. And Felix, you, me, and Mia will be in charge."

"Of this whole place," Felix said, looking over the town.

"Yes Felix. And, when we are done, it will be the new Neverland." I got up from a rock I was sitting on. "Come on. Lets go cast the curse."

* * *

"Here?"

We arrived at the well. It was in the middle of the forest beside Storybrooke. It was the perfect place to cast it.

I began to drop things I stole from Regina into the well.

"Regina's curse will be child's play compared to mine," I smirked.

"I will make them pay for taking Mia away from me," I dropped another bottle.

"For not realizing I tried to give him a better life."

A bottle fell in.

"For turning most of my family against me."

Another bottle.

"For never believing me."

The last bottle.

Nothing happened.

"Is something wrong?" Felix asked.

"No, I just need another ingredient."

"What?"

"The heart of the thing I love the most," I said.

"Then, should we find your brother?" Felix asked.

"No, all my love for Rumple vanished when he tried to trap me in Pandora's box," I said. "Even after I saved his life when we first came to Neverland."

"Then who? Mia? But you can't kill her!" Felix said. For the first time, I actually heard some emotion in his voice.

"Felix," I said gently. "Love doesn't have to come from family, or" I smirked, "Romance. It can also come from loyalty. Friendship. The only lost boy who never stopped believing in Peter Pan, even after they left Neverland."

Something clicked in Felix's mind. "Me," He took several steps back.

"Don't be scared," I said. "Be flattered." I thrust my hand into his chest and withdrew his heart. I crushed it into the well. Felix was dead, and the curse started.

I smirked, then went to the perfect place to watch the curse take form.


	29. Chapter 29: Mia

**Hi people. Two more chapters after this one, and the book is finished!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Mia

We sat in Rumple's shop.

Belle and Rumple were sitting together, Regina and Emma were sitting next to Henry, and Mary Margret was the only one who would be next to me. Hook, Neal, David, and Tink went to find the Dark Fairy's wand, which, apparently, can get Henry back into his own body.

Rumple shivered, then looked at me, confused. "What?" I asked him.

"Pan started the curse," Rumple said. "But you are here."

"Then…" It hit me. Felix. He isn't in jail. Felix is the one Peter used.

Part of me felt relieved to be alive. I mean, if the curse starts, I can be with Peter again.

But, did he love me? Taking my heart would prove that, even though he had to kill me.

I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. Mary Margret put her arm around me.

"It will be okay," She whispered.

"Henry," Regina suddenly said. "What were you going to ask me?"

Henry took a breath. "I was going to ask you to no kill Pan. To give Mia her happy ending. Pan doesn't deserve one, but Mia does, and her happy ending is with Pan."

Emma shook her head. "Pan has done horrible things. He tried to kill you!"

"He doesn't love Mia," Regina said. "He'll use her to live, but will never love her."

"Mom," Henry said. "I have been in the camp. I have seen how much he loves her. He will do anything for her."

"Henry, how can you believe that? He is a good actor," Belle said.

Henry opened his mouth, then closed it.

I looked down at the ground.

"It's okay," Mary Margret said. I have officially decided that she was my favorite adult, even thought her husband isn't that nice.

"Who did he use?" She whispered.

"Felix," I whispered back. "You know? The emotionless lost boy. He was the first."

She suppressed a giggle.

"Who were you?" I asked. She gave me a confused look. "I mean, in the Enchanted Forest? I have no idea who you really are."

"My real name is Snow White," She said.

"That," I said. "Is probably the most pretentious name I have ever heard, and I lived with Tinkerbelle."

Mary Margret laughed. "So, you like Mary Margret better?"

I nodded.

Mary Margret held me close.

"I am the closest thing the lost boys had for a mother," I said. "My mom abandoned me when I was very young, yet I know how to care for younger ones. Some of them call me mom." I took a breath. "I don't know what it is like, to actually have someone to talk to. To ask about changes that are happening. I never had a mom, yet, in a way, I already am one."

Mary Margret looked at me, with tears in her eyes.

"When this is over," She said. "And if you let me, I will be your mother."

I laid my head on her shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

The group came in, carrying a black wand.

David and Neal glared at me. I didn't even care.

Tink gave the wand to Rumple. Instead of going to Henry, Rumple began rummaging through drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Neal asked.

Rumple ignored him. He then pulled out a black cuff.

"This will keep Pan from using magic," Rumple said, putting the cuff on Henry. "Lay down."

Regina and Emma got off the bed. Henry laid down and closed his eyes.

Rumple waved the wand over him. Henry started shaking. After a while, he stopped.

"It is done. When he wakes up, I will kill him."

"No!" I said, jumping up.

"He is a danger to everyone," Neal said

"At least… At least let me say goodbye," I begged.

"Let her," Mary Margret said, glaring at almost everyone.

Rumple nodded. Neal, Regina, Belle, David, Emma, Hook, and Mary Margret left.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," Rumple said, leaving the room.

I sat down on a chair, and waited for the love of my life to wake up.


	30. Chapter 30: Peter

**Hi people. One more chapter and the book is finished!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 30: Peter.

I sensed someone I loved next to me.

"I thought Rumple was going to kill me in my sleep," I said, opening my eyes and sitting up. Mia sat on a chair, her short hair framing her face.

"Did i ever tell you how much I like your hair?" I smirked. Her face remained emotionless.

Something pinched my arm. I looked down and saw the black cuff. I didn't have magic.

"Ah, so that is why," I said.

"No," she whispered. "You are alive because I want to say goodbye."

"He will kill me," I said.

Mia nodded.

"I have to know," She said.

"Know what?"

"If you… If you…"

"If I love you."

Mia nodded, standing up, and sitting next to me.

"I do, and will always."

"What about-"

"Felix? He was my best friend. My first real friend. So, in a way, there are two people I love the most." I said, putting my arm around her.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Cast the curse." She said, looking at me.

I took a breath. "No matter what, they will never forgive me. I did it so we could get a life together. I know," I continued before she said something. "It would be worth it to grow old with you, but they won't let me."

She leaned in. "No matter what, I will always love you."

I closed the gap. She wrapped her arms around me. I depend the kiss, placing one hand on the back of her head, and wrapped my other arm around her waist.

Suddenly, a blue light went around Mia. She gasped, the fell to the bed unconscious.

"Don't worry, she will live," Rumple said, strutting into the room.

"You've taken away my magic," I said. "Thats why it's so easy for you to, strut around and pose now."

Rumple glared at me, and withdrew a knife.

"You know, our father never set a good example for us," I said, stoking Mia's hair. "So, as a lesson from eldest to youngest, never make a cage you can't get out of!"

I grabbed my the cursed cuff and pulled it off my arm.

"I made this cuff, you know," I said, watching Rumple step back in fear. "It doesn't work on me. But on you," I used magic, and the cuff was not on him. "Lets see how you do without magic."

"Now," I said. "Down boy!" I thrusted my hand foreword. Rumple flew backwards, hitting the wall.

I walked toward him, and kicked his face. His nose started to bleed.

"I have come too far for this. For them," Rumple gasped.

"For your son?" I asked "No. Because soon that fine green smoke will fill their lungs, and fog their brains. Well, at least some of them. I can't kill Hook, and Mary Margret was kind to Mia. Oh, and I know how Henry tried to spare my life, so, as thanks, I will let him live. The rest of them, because they mean the most to you, I am going to take there lives. And you aren't going to do a thing to stop me. You know why?"

Rumple shook his head.

"Because without magic, you are right back where you started, the village coward." I got up, picked up Mia, kissed her forehead, then carried her, bridal style, out the door.

Walking down the street, I noticed Regina had the curse.

I summoned it. They all looked in my direction.

"Mia!" Mary Margret shouted.

"He had the-" Hook started. I waved my hand, and they all froze in place.

"Curse?" I asked. "That I do."

"I should probably warn you," I said, looking at all of them. "Most of you are going to die. Well, Hook," I said "You are lucky Mia loves you. And Mary Margret," I said, turning on her. "You were very kind to Mia. Oh and Henry," I said, smirking at him. "Thank you, for trying to convince your parents to spare me."

I heard a gasp. Mia woke up.

I placed her down on the ground. She wrapped her arms around my neck to stable herself.

"Lets go," I said, taking her to the clock tower.

"Peter," Mia said.

"What?"

"I want to forget." She said, looking up at me. "I don't want to know the pain."

"But-"

"Give me new memories," She begged. "Give me a family. But, don't make me forget how much I love you."

I nodded. kissing her.

The smoke filled the room, and we vanished.


	31. Epologue

**Hi people! Sorry for taking so long. **

**Enjoy!**

Epilogue: No one's PoV

There was a town in Maine. It was protected by magic, so no one from outside the town could go in.

It is quiet, peaceful, full of happy people.

The mayor, a young 18-year-old boy, ruled over them.

This boy, went by the name of Peter. Peter was the smartest person in the town. But, he could also do something no body in the town could do: Magic. Using magic, he protected the town and everyone in it. So, the town made him their ruler.

Peter had everything, a large house, nice clothes, everything. Well, almost everything. No one to share it with.

There was a girl he loved. Her name was Mia, and she was probably the most beautiful girl in the town. She lived with her mother, Mary Margret, who is a teacher, and her brother, Henry. She had an uncle named Killian, who was a fisherman.

Mia worked in a day care. She was loved by everyone there, and everyone in the town.

Peter loved her with all his heart, and she loved him back.

However, something was off about the town.

The town was a curse. A curse that Peter created so that he could rule over this town.

Every day was the same: He would do some work. Visit Mia at her job. Ask her out. Go on a date. Walk her home, and give her her first kiss.

Day after day. Week after week. Month after month. Year after year. It was all the same.

One day, he realized that, he couldn't live like this anymore. He hated that fact that Mia didn't remember him. He didn't want this life.

So, he brought Mia a memory potion. She remembered her old life. When they kissed, really kissed, for the first time in years, the curse broke. Everyone remembered who they really were.

Henry, Mary Margret, and Hook were heartbroken because Emma, Regina, David, Neal, Belle, and Rumple were dead. When the rest of the town realized that, they went after Peter and Mia.

When Mia and Peter realized that they were going to be hunted down, Peter found a magic bean and they both fled to the Enchanted forest, where they finally found their happy ending.

They started a family. They grew old, and died together, seeing Hook, Emma, David, and the others, in Heaven.

* * *

**Hi people!**

**I would like to thank Ayako Zetra for being there since the beginning. I would like to thank everyone who comented, favorited, and followed this story. This book wouldn't be on FanFiction without you!  
**

**I will be starting a new Zelda book that will be a sequel to my Adult Timeline book. If you want to read it, I will put it up later. **

**Thank you so much!**

**\- The Wolf Who Writes**


End file.
